


just like rice

by justthisonetime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Food Porn, How Do I Tag, M/M, Or At Least I Tried, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthisonetime/pseuds/justthisonetime
Summary: “Meals taste better when you share them with other people, don’t they?”“Never thought about it that way before...” Osamu stared at the many dishes in front of him, and then back at his servant. A sly grin spread across his lips. “How ‘bout you join me for dinner, Shouyou?”Or, the fic where Osamu seduces his cute servant with food.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133





	1. nigiri sushi

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! *waves at hq fandom* i've been following hq for years now but i haven't posted fanfiction since like... 2013?? so please bear with me if i'm a little rusty.
> 
> there's not enough osahina content out there so i guess i'm making some damn food for myself lol this is based off of the tumblr post where a prince is feeding his guard under the excuse that it has to be checked for poison, only a bit different. hope you guys enjoy!

Hinata had just finished placing the last plate on the dining table when the door opened, only it wasn’t who he was expecting. Or rather, someone was missing.

“Prince Osamu? You’re eating dinner alone tonight?” Hinata asked when he saw Atsumu wasn’t following right behind his twin. The two usually ate dinner together, so seeing just one of them in the huge dining room felt a little off.

“Tsumu had paperwork to do. It was gonna take ‘im forever and I’m starving, so ain’t waiting.”

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh at that. When he first came to the castle, the Miya princes seemed from another dimension. After all, how could they be normal when they were only a year older than Hinata, and yet they held the future of the country on their shoulders? It was only after getting to know them that Hinata realized they were just as human as anyone else. It was quite refreshing to see them bicker like any other siblings.

And boy, did they bicker a lot. Especially when it came to food.

Hinata made a move to take Atsumu’s plates and chopsticks off the table. It was such a pity, the table had enough food for two since the chef had expected both twins to come. Tonight, they’d be eating a variety of nigiri sushi, with each little piece intricately decorated to look like a tiny jewel. The display was not only beautiful, it also looked absolutely mouthwatering.

It was almost ridiculous to imagine Osamu eating an entire platter of sushi by himself. Osamu had a big appetite, sure, but this was enough to feed both twins, and Atsumu could eat just as much as his brother. Then there’s also the fact that Osamu would be sitting alone, it would be quiet. The idea made Hinata feel a little sad.

“I still wish Prince Atsumu could join you though. Isn’t it lonely to eat all this food by yourself?” Hinata didn’t eat alone after all. Back at home, he always had dinner with his family, and here, he’d eat with the rest of the servants. Hinata would eat alone if he was just snacking or in a hurry, but there’s always something about having meal time with others that made it much more enjoyable. “After all, meals taste better when you share them with other people, don’t they?”

“I don’t miss that jerk-face,” Osamu immediately responded with absolutely no remorse.

_‘You two… have the same face?’_ Hinata thought to himself.

“But I guess I do see your point. Dinner is always the meal I look forward to most somehow. Never thought about it that way before...” Osamu stared at the many dishes in front of him, and then back at his servant. A sly grin spread across his lips. “How ‘bout you join me for dinner, Shouyou?”

“H-Huh?” Hinata takes a second to process the prince’s words before he stammers, “I can’t! I’m n-not allowed to do that…”

He was just a servant after all, he could never bring himself to sit down so casually with the prince, much less eat dinner with him.

“Says who?” Osamu asked, looking genuinely curious, like the laws of the castle meant nothing to him. Most likely they didn’t.

“I, um, have other duties to attend to…?” Because even if he didn’t, Hinata could surely find something else to do.

“It can wait ‘til tomorrow. C’mere and sit with me.”

Not a question, a command. Hinata couldn’t not comply.

Reluctantly, he sat down next to the prince, the seat where Prince Atsumu usually sat. It felt so wrong to Hinata, but Osamu seemed pleased by this action if his smile was anything to go by, and Hinata just couldn’t look him in the eye. There was something about Osamu’s smile that made Hinata’s heart beat just a little faster.

Osamu poured soy sauce into his dish, completely unfazed unlike Hinata, who was at the verge of a mental breakdown. Had he ever had a meal as lavish as this? Most certainly not.

“Hmm? Feel free to dig in. Everything’s fresh.”

“I-I can’t… I shouldn’t…” he muttered, very embarrassed. This meal looked more expensive than his entire salary.

But Osamu wouldn't take a no for an answer. Picking up a piece of nigiri with his chopsticks, he brought it up to Hinata’s lips. “‘Course you can. Here, say ‘ahhh’.”

Hinata gawked at the sushi in front of him and then at the prince. Osamu’s stare was firm, like he wouldn’t put down the chopsticks until Hinata ate.

With no other choice, he opened his mouth and accepted the piece.

And in that very moment, every single bit of tension in his body left as the fatty fish seemingly melted in his mouth. How could so much flavor be packed into such a tiny bite of food? And that texture, _oh god_ , the texture was to die for. The little bit of wasabi topping the piece gave it a little bit of a kick, perfectly complimenting the flavor of the fish.

It was sadly over before Hinata even realized he’d already chewed and swallowed the sushi. Actually, had he even chewed? Hinata couldn’t tell. Once he came to, Hinata opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them, and found Osamu staring right at him, eyes wide with something Hinata couldn’t quite name.

The expression was quickly gone though, replaced with a placid look, “Didya like it? Fatty tuna is Tsumu’s favorite,” Osamu said as he reached for a piece for himself and plopped it into his mouth like it was nothing, like Hinata hadn’t just had the single best bite of food in his life, given to him by none other than the prince of Inarizaki himself.

_Oh no._ Hinata’s soul almost left his body at the realization that he’d just used Osamu’s chopsticks. Chopsticks the prince himself was using again just now.

“I-It was really good.” Really good wasn’t nearly enough to describe the out of body experience Hinata had just had, but Hinata had never been the best with words, and his brain was still reeling from the fact that he’d just shared an indirect kiss with Prince Osamu of all people.

Speaking of which, Osamu picked up another piece for Hinata. “Try this too, the wild salmon’s really fresh.”

Before he could attempt to say something and stop Osamu, the wild salmon nigiri was already in Hinata’s mouth, a completely different experience than the previous fatty tuna, but just as mind-blowingly delicious.

Hinata wasn’t given enough time to breathe as the next piece came, and then the next, and piece by piece, Osamu continued his onslaught until the two finished clearing the nigiri sushi tray. Satisfied, Osamu turned to Hinata, whose blush hadn’t left his face for the entirety of the meal.

“Which was your favorite?”

Hinata couldn’t even think, much less put out a coherent answer. He just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “T-the sweet egg…”

Osamu nodded, a hand on his chin as if he were deep in thought, as if this were important information he had to make sure he remembered.

“B-but everything was really good!”

“Yeah, I can never decide what’s my favorite. Everything’s good.” Osamu smiled at Hinata with that soft, pleased smile he had after eating a good meal, and before Hinata could suffer from heart failure, he quickly pushed himself off his seat.

“I-I’ll clean up!”

Hinata did quick work of all the dishes and trays, and in a blink of an eye, he was booking it out of the room.

He didn’t get the chance to catch Osamu wistfully staring at his retreating figure, feeling hungry for an entirely different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my kink is being fed delicious food by cute fictional characters.
> 
> *miya atsumu’s favorite food is fatty tuna*  
> me: a man after my own heart
> 
> thanks for reading! :D


	2. onigiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh ch 2!!! this took so long bc so much went on irl during the past weeks OTL
> 
> but thank you so much for reading, and thank you for commenting on the last chapter!! i'm sorry i couldn't respond, but i really, really appreciate it!!

Hinata Shouyou started working at the castle about a year ago, far from his home in the countryside and in an environment so wholly foreign to him, but it paid pretty well so Hinata wasn’t about to complain. Everyone in the castle was super nice too; they’d readily welcomed the younger boy in spite of his lack of experience and helped him learn the ins and outs of the job.

Getting to meet the Inarizaki princes themselves was also a big plus.

Before working for them, Hinata had only heard rumors of how incredible the Miya twins were. The two princes had been ruling the kingdom together for years in place of the late king, making Inarizaki prosper far beyond what it had under previous regimes. Even when relatives and royals alike told them they were too young to lead a country, the twins went ahead and did it anyways, as if they existed solely to prove everyone wrong. How could Hinata not be intimidated by that?

But it turns out, the princes were so much more human than rumors made them out to be. They were goofy, stupid brothers that annoyed the entire castle with their antics. Snobby kids that grew up in luxury and could be quite ignorant at times it’s irritating. But ultimately very real people who honestly do their best to keep the kingdom thriving even though they still have so much to learn. There was a reason why the princes were so well liked by the people of Inarizaki after all.

Atsumu and Hinata did NOT get along at first. He was _scary_ , and also a big jerk that immediately called Hinata a scrub upon meeting him, always taking the time to tease Hinata about not doing his job perfectly. It was precisely to spite Atsumu that Hinata got good at everything in the castle as fast as possible. But with time — several months to be precise — Hinata learned that Atsumu was so strict because he cared that much. Even if he’s a bit tactless, his selflessness and care for the kingdom were almost unrivaled.

Osamu on the other hand was a bit harder to read, but Hinata could tell, even if he wasn’t as vocal about it as Atsumu, that Osamu still judged him for his inexperience, watching him under a similar scrutinizing gaze. Osamu was, however, a bit more patient with Hinata. He’d take the time to explain some of the more complex aspects of the castle to him, or praise him after a job well done.

And as Hinata got to know Osamu better, he better understood that underneath the somewhat quiet and bored demeanor, Osamu was just as playful as his brother, just as caring for the kingdom, only in a different way than Atsumu’s intensity. He was also very kind to Hinata, and to everyone in the castle.

Really, it was hard for Hinata to not like Miya Osamu.

But he was a prince, and Hinata was just one of the servants at the castle.

* * *

Hinata tries his best to forget the sushi incident, but it’s so very hard when he still has to serve dinner to the twins every night. He’s made it a habit to be in and out of the dining room as quickly as possible, always using the excuse that he’s busy with something else.

Luckily for him, the castle has been in a bit of a frenzy over the past couple of days. The castle will be holding a banquet for several diplomats coming to visit Inarizaki, and everyone is so busy with preparations that Hinata doesn’t have to think about facing Osamu again.

He’d just finished helping some other servants clean and set up the ballroom, they’d somehow managed to finish with plenty of time left to spare, so with all this free time before his next task — tending to the gardens — Hinata decides to sneak into the kitchen and grab a quick snack.

Only that, upon arriving at the kitchen, there was a change of plans.

The kitchen was an absolute mess. Cooks were running around with ingredients, preparing stuff in big batches, and the head chef was yelling out instructions to everyone that could barely be heard over all the chaos.

“Is everything okay?” Hinata approached the head chef, who seemed to have tired himself out from all the screaming.

“Oh, Hinata, we’re barely managing somehow. It’s just been so busy.” Hinata could see how exhausted the older man was, and he suddenly felt terrible for wanting to sneak out some food for himself while everyone else in the kitchen was having a rough time.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

The chef smiled at the young servant, “I appreciate the offer, but I’m not sure you’d know how to help us, and we’ve got a ton of stuff going on, I don’t think we’ve even — Oh wait, actually!”

Hinata looked in confusion as the chef perked up, urging him to follow until the two of them reached a secluded corner of the kitchen. On the counter sat a big pot of cooked rice and a tray of toppings, completely unattended. 

“Could you help us make some onigiri for Prince Osamu? He requested a snack a while ago but everyone was so busy, I can’t even recall who was s’pposed to make it.”

Hinata’s brain stuttered at the ‘ _for Prince Osamu_ ’, as in, ‘ _for the person I’ve been trying to avoid_ ’, and it was only after a few seconds of processing that reality finally caught up to him.

“W-wait! Is it really okay? I mean, for me to make them?” Hinata didn’t think he’d want Osamu eating something he made, and he most certainly knew he didn’t want to take it up to Osamu’s study by himself.

But the chef knew none of this, and he only gave Hinata an incredulous look. “It’s just rice balls, don’t tell me you don’t know how to make ‘em.”

“But I’m not a chef, and this is the prince we’re talking about!” Please, don’t make Hinata have to face Osamu by himself, he’s sure he won’t survive.

“You know Prince Osamu’s got a black hole for a stomach, he’ll eat anything. Really, what’s got you so worried?” the chef busts out a hearty laugh as he pats Hinata on the back, “‘Sides, weren’t you the one offering to help?”

_Well yes, but not like this._

Before Hinata could try to protest again, a pair of cooks came up to the head chef, frantically complaining that ‘ _what is he doing back here?!_ ’ and ‘ _the delivery they were waiting for just arrived!_ ’ and they really needed him back at the front lines. “I gotta go, thanks for your help, Hinata!”

And with that, Hinata was left alone with the rice and the ingredients. 

_Guess there’s no getting out of this one._

* * *

After twenty minutes of making rice balls and contemplating all his life decisions, Hinata arrives at Osamu’s study with a tray of onigiri on hand. He knocks on the door, and as he hears the telltale ‘ _Come in_ ’, he takes one last deep breath to steel himself.

_Here goes nothing._

“P-Prince Osamu?”

Hinata looked around and found the prince at his desk hunched over a bunch of papers. Probably more stuff for the banquet, Hinata thinks.

Hearing his favorite servant’s voice, Osamu’s head immediately shoots up, now staring at the servant with wide eyes. “Shouyou?”

“I, uh, the kitchen was busy. They told me to bring you this.” He points towards the tray he’s carrying, and Osamu lights up, eyes almost twinkling and looking at Hinata as if the servant had hung the stars in the sky himself. It’s a look Hinata sees pretty often, considering he brings dinner to the twins, and yet he can never get enough of it.

_How can Prince Osamu be this cute, this is ridiculous._

“Awesome, bring it here.”

Hinata steadies his heart as he pushes the door behind him close. As he approaches Osamu, the memory of the sushi dinner lingers in his mind like a warning, telling Hinata to proceed with the caution one would have entering a lion’s den.

“Why so nervous? S’not like I’ll eat ya or anythin’” Osamu’s tone was teasing, but his grin told a different story. Hinata of course didn’t notice it though because:

“Hey! Who says I’m nervous?!” Osamu knew exactly how to rile Hinata up, and in that moment, all caution was thrown out the window as Hinata stomped towards the prince, placing the onigiri in front of him.

“Thanks, these look great.” Osamu pushed his papers away haphazardly, all his focus on the rice balls in front of him. He whispers the quickest ‘ _thank you for the food_ ’ before he starts digging in like a starved man.

And Hinata really should’ve just left it at that. He should’ve left then and there; task done, time to move on.

But part of Hinata nagged him to stay, just to confirm that the rice balls were up to standard for the prince. Hinata wasn’t bad at cooking by any means, but the anxiety of having Osamu eat something he made just put Hinata on edge. 

_I didn’t accidentally poison them. I didn’t accidentally poison them. I didn’t—_

“It’s delicious,” Osamu mumbled with a mouth full of rice, a satisfied smile forming on his lips as he kept on chomping on the onigiri.

_Oh thank god I didn’t mess them up._ Perfect! Now he could get back to work with a clear conscience.

“Well! I have to head out to the gardens! Preparations for the banquet and all that.”

“Shouyou.”

Hinata stops mid turn. Why was Osamu calling to him in such a serious tone? And why was he staring at Hinata so intently?

“Y-yes?”

“Did you make these?” He's looking from Hinata to the onigiri, now held in both hands as if it were something precious and delicate, and then back to Hinata again.

Wait, how did he know? Was Hinata talking out loud earlier? (He was.)

“I-I passed by the kitchen and everyone was so busy, a-and I felt bad about wanting to steal a snack, so the head chef gave me the ingredients and told me to make these and well—”

“Wow. No wonder this is so good.” Osamu’s expression relaxed back into the soft smile from before as he took another bite, but somehow he seemed even happier than before.

“I didn’t do much though! All the ingredients were ready, I just shaped them into rice balls.” 

“It’s still delicious. What fillings did ya put into them?”

Shouyou stammered as he tried to recall what he’d done, “There’s flaky salmon, pickled plum, karaage, and mushroom.” Hinata couldn’t fathom why Osamu was suddenly so interested, he’d just made some food, what’s the big deal?. “I, um, I think I really should go.”

“Didntcha go to the kitchen to get a snack? Are ya hungry? Y’know you could stay for a bit and try some of yer onigiri.”

“N-no! It’s okay. I-I’m not hungry right now.”

But Shouyou’s traitorous stomach chose that exact moment as the right time to let out an inhuman growl, and Hinata prayed to whatever gods were out there that the ground would swallow him whole right this second.

Osamu apparently found all this extremely funny, if his loud cackle was anything to go by.

* * *

“So what are you working on right now, Prince Osamu?” Hinata asked mid bite. He’d been more or less forced to pull up a chair beside Osamu so the two could share the tray of rice balls. At first he’d been all stiff due to the closeness, but he quickly loosened once he took the first bite. He was now on his second onigiri.

The first onigiri had been filled with karaage, deliciously juicy while still crunchy, coated with savory soy and ginger sauce that paired perfectly well with the rice. Hinata had been so enthralled by the flavor, he ended up finishing the onigiri in just a few bites.

But now on his second onigiri, filled with more humble but still really delicious pickled plum — the kitchen staff made the tsukemono served with all meals right here at the castle and they were far superior to any other pickles Hinata had ever had — he slowed down his pace, turning to focus on what Osamu was doing.

“Jus’ going over the guests for the banquet, y’know, thinkin’ of what we’re gonna discuss. Tsumu’s gonna grill me if we don’t have it down perfectly.”

“That’s just like Prince Atsumu, isn’t it?” Atsumu was so fussy about details like these. He considered himself a perfectionist, Osamu just thought his brother was annoying, but these diplomatic discussions were important for Inarizaki.

Hinata leans into the desk, trying to get a better look of the paperwork, “Whoa, we're having people all the way from Shiratorizawa and Itachiyama?”

“Yeah, with Shiratorizawa in particular we hafta talk about the price of their imports. Can’t let ‘em keep overcharging us for stuff.”

“What kind of stuff do we get from Shiratorizawa?” Hinata asked. Located far to the east of the continent near the mountains, Hinata could only dream of ever visiting Shiratorizawa. What kind of cool stuff did they bring into Inarizaki all the way from there?

“Hmm, mostly luxury items, nothing very interesting. Though there’s some exotic fruits and vegetables we don’t grow ‘ere. And nothing beats their saury in the fall.”

Hinata nods in understanding, a little amused that of course Osamu is focusing on what food he can get from their rivaling kingdom.

“Y’know I should let ya try some of their stuff next time.” Osamu turns to Hinata with what Hinata can only describe as a predatory look, and Hinata is reminded of how close they’re sitting, how Osamu could so easily trap Hinata in place with a single move of his arm. Hinata swallows his bite of onigiri hard. “I’m sure yer gonna like it.”

Warning bells are ringing in Hinata’s mind, and he immediately tries to steer the conversation away from Shiratorizawa in hopes that it’ll help dissipate the tension around him and Osamu. “I-I don’t think that’s necessary… We grow plenty of good stuff here too, don’t we? Like our rice.”

But Osamu’s lips crack into a smile. Trying to change the subject did NOT help.

“Hmm, our rice _is_ delicious.”

Before Hinata can react, Osamu’s leaning into his space, so close Hinata swears he can feel Osamu’s breathing. A hand comes up to his face while Hinata holds very still, even as his heart is about to pump out of his ribcage. Hinata recalls the feeling of walking into a lion’s den, only now he feels like he’s surrounded and about to be eaten.

His eyes close for just one second, and in that moment he feels Osamu’s hand caressing his cheek. The warmth of his palm blooms across Hinata’s skin, and it’s so tempting to just melt into the touch, but all too soon, it disappears.

“Ya got rice all over yer mouth, Shouyou.”

“O-Oh!” Hinata leans further away, wiping himself and inspecting for any stray grains of rice. “I should really get going, shouldn’t I?”

Hinata stuffs the last bit of onigiri into his mouth all at once, quickly pushing his chair back and running out of the room.

_Dangerous._

That felt very dangerous.

Once he’s well out of Osamu’s range, Hinata slaps his cheeks hard, as if that would help dissipate the heat on his face, but all he can think of is Osamu's touch and the intense hunger in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> onigiri man i love you
> 
> *tsukemono are basically japanese pickles, there's many kinds but my personal favorite are umeboshi/pickled plums
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
